


"That was impressive" - supercorp

by luversd



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Meetings, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara catches the ball before it hits Lena in the face and then catches her number.AU college/university, no powers
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949590
Comments: 11
Kudos: 260





	"That was impressive" - supercorp

**Author's Note:**

> Update 1/3 for the day (time management? who is she?)  
> Concerning my previous fic, I added an Edit in the notes at the beginning if you're interested in its further development!  
> All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

Lena Luthor was running late. She could hear Lillian's disapproving voice resonating in the echo chamber between her ears and she rolled her eyes at the imaginary presence. To be fair she had spent the last three hours at the campus library with Winn Schott, a computational engineering major and the epitome of a nerd - not that she was one to speak. He was one of her best friends and he always knew how to make any situation fun, although the fact that she had enjoyed the past three hours was a clear sign that their study session had been less than productive. She would also like to point out that the class she was about to be late to was merely a psychology lecture: an elective she had chosen partly because of its value in her current and future relationships, partly because she needed to process the trauma she had experienced at the hands of her adoptive mother and taking the class was the closest she was coming to actually going to therapy, and partly to piss Lillian off who believed she was wasting her time with 'conjectural nonsense' as she eloquently described it. Nevertheless Lena was rushing to the other side of campus with her phone in her hand ticking down the minutes until it was officially 2 pm. Too busy glaring at the device, she didn't notice the group of students entertaining themselves with a game of catch until it was too late.

'Watch out!' A voice yelled, causing her to look up and see the football heading her way at an alarming speed.

Lena wasn't an athletic person, which meant that she could neither dodge nor catch the ball. Her eyes widened in fear and she could already feel the anticipatory pain reaching her brain before the ball had even made contact. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact but instead of a prolate spheroid hitting her face, a body slammed into her shoulder and she stumbled backwards. Her gaze landed on a blonde woman lying on the ground with the ball clutched in her arms. She raised an eyebrow as the stranger rolled onto her back and looked up at her with a wide grin.

'You caught that?' Lena asked skeptically.

The answer didn't have to be said, but the blonde confirmed it anyway, 'yep.'

'That was impressive,' the Luthor admitted before holding her hand out. She helped the other woman to her feet and gave her the once-over: old sneakers, athletic shorts and a tank top that revealed her noticeable biceps.

A throat-clear and an introductory 'Kara Danvers' prompted her to tear her gaze away from the blonde's muscles to her face. By the smirk on her lips, it was safe to say that she had been caught ogling at the other woman's assets.

Lena felt the blush creeping up her neck and she winced slightly at her own pervy behaviour. 'Lena Luthor,' she offered. 'I'm sorry for...,' she trailed off and gestured vaguely towards the blonde.

Kara raised an eyebrow and waited for her to finish her sentence with an amused smile.

The other student huffed at the realisation that Kara was actually going to make her say it. 'I'm sorry for my useless reflexes and for staring at you like a thirsty teenage boy.'

Kara burst out laughing at her word choice. 'It's fine, your 'useless reflexes' led us to this conversation and I'm really enjoying it so far,' she said with a wink. 'And I don't mind your staring, I'm flattered actually.'

'I'm mortified,' Lena informed matter-of-factly and smiled. 'But as long as you're not uncomfortable, I guess I'll just have to get over it. Are you hurt? You took quite a fall saving me from that ball.'

The blonde gave her cheeky grin. 'I'm fine, bumps and scrapes are part of life. How about you? I know I kind of charged into you like a bull at a gate.'

'Compared to the black eye I would've gotten if it weren't for you, this is nothing,' the Luthor told her with a grateful smile.

'Glad to hear that. Where were you rushing off to anyway?'

'My psych class,' she answered. The longer she spent talking to this woman, the later she would be, Lena knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the conversation. 

As if she had read her mind - or her facial expression - Kara asked, 'do you need to go now? If you don't, you're welcome to hang out with us until you do.'

The engineering major considered her options. She could head to class and creep into the auditorium, hoping nobody notices her until the professor addresses her and purposefully pauses his lecture while she takes a seat to let the embarrassment really sink in. Or, she could hang out with a bunch of cool people and go to her class during the break so she doesn't have to miss the second half of the lecture or do the walk of shame. 

She smiled. 'I'm free until 2:50 pm?'

'Awesome. Oh, by the way, Alex's girlfriend Kelly is majoring in psychology if you need some pointers,' Kara spoke beside her, nodding towards the woman in question. 'I'm sure she would love to help you out.'

'Thanks,' Lena said genuinely, slightly alarmed by the kindness the blonde was showing to an almost-stranger. 

'If you have any questions about journalism, then I'm your gal,' Kara continued before looking at her expectantly. 

'Double major,' she supplied. 'Civil engineering with a focus on environmental engineering, and international business administration.'

'That's a mouthful,' Kara commented, looking impressed. 

The Luthor smiled tightly. 'Go big or go home.'

'If that's your definition of big, I think I'd rather go home,' the blonde answered honestly. It wasn't her intention to be funny, nevertheless her reply made Lena laugh and even though she had only met the woman less than ten minutes ago, Kara decided she was going to make it her mission to hear that sound again. 

'I might join you,' Lena teased before admitting, 'it's... busy.'

Kara blinked and shook her head. 'I'm sold. You really overdid it there with the praise, Lena.'

The Luthor laughed and bumped her shoulder. 'Shut up.'

The journalism major smiled. 'Come on, the others will be wondering what we're doing.' The pair started to walk back towards the waiting friends and Kara quickly gave Lena a crash course of their friend group. 'Alex is my sister and she's studying biomedical engineering. She's two years older than me and so is her girlfriend, Kelly. That's them,' she said as she nodded towards the couple. 'That, is James. He's a photography major and he's a really sweet guy. Alright, ready?'

Lena wasn't, but she nodded. 

'Guys, I want you to meet Lena Luthor. She's double majoring in...,' Kara trailed off and the Luthor took that as her cue to fill in the blanks. 

'She's ditching her psych class to come hang out with us,' the blonde finished with a smirk. 

'Because I was going to be late and I wasn't going to subject myself to the horror of walking in an auditorium after the class has already started,' Lena pointed out defensively.

'Oh, yeah. You're right, that's like if It, Get Out and A Quiet Place had a baby, it would definitely be that,' Alex agreed. 

After that, it didn't take long for Lena to find her place in the group of friends and when 2:50 pm came rolling around, she almost pretended not to see the numbers on her phone. Kara however, had been keeping an eagle eye on the clock to make sure Lena didn't miss the rest of her class. Much to the Luthor's surprise and slight disappointment, the rest of the gang also insisted she went to her class. 

Without having much of a choice, Lena stood up and bid her new friends goodbye before walking in the direction of the auditorium. Kara quickly scrambled to her feet and ran after the other student, not caring is she came over as desperate, because well, she kind of was. 

'Lena, wait up!' 

Lena looked over her shoulder and she was pleasantly surprised to see the blonde catching up to her. She raised a questioning eyebrow, briefly wondering if she had left one of her belongings behind.

'I'll walk you to class,' Kara offered shyly. 

Lena grinned at her. 'I'd love that.' 

The walk to the auditorium was slow but the talk was fast, as if both women wanted to get as much conversation in in the ten minutes it took to walk across the campus. 

'This is me,' Lena said with an awkward wave once they had arrived at their destination. 'I would offer you to join me but I'm not sure you would appreciate the invite,' she joked. 

'I appreciate the gesture?' Kara tried with a hopeful smile.

The Luthor laughed. 'I'll take that as a win.' 

'So...'

Lena playfully rolled her eyes. 'I didn't leave on time just to hang out here and be late again. Give me your phone, Kara.'

She typed in her number and handed it back. There was a mischievous look in her eyes and she watched the blonde search through her contacts for her name.

'What-, oh. 'Your red flag',' Kara read and nodded understandingly. 

Lena winked. 'Text me,' she said before entering the auditorium. A second later, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, already knowing who the message was going to be from. She chuckled as she read the text: ' _Have fun! Your bull x'_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day (if you wish to have one, otherwise don't)!  
> Drop a comment or a kudos and let me know what you think!   
> Find me on Tumblr @luversd


End file.
